In certain endeavors, such as golf, it is important to keep one's head fixed in relation to a separate object, e.g., a golf ball. The present invention relates to an aid for achieving such proper head positioning.
Various prior art devices have been proposed as head positioning aids. Typically, however, such devices are impractical because they are complicated, relatively expensive, aesthetically unattractive, and often too heavy.